La espalda que mira
by GothicAngel09
Summary: Happy Birthday Ryou!Ryou remembers his little sister on the night before his birthday,and finds a way to remember that she's still always with him. Title means looking back.


**Hey guys! Ah....it feels like forever since I've written a Yugioh fic. Blame it on Detective Conan though, that show is so addicting! I love it! Anyway, I do not own Yugioh.**

**And.....Happy Birthday Ryou! (This fic is also dedicated to my cousin Will who had his first birthday today. Happy B-day! ) **

**(This is exactly the same; I just corrected my little mistake. Thanks hibiscuit!) **

"Hmm... Amane..."

Ryou Bakura was sitting in is room at his desk, trying to work on homework, but instead staring at a picture of his little sister sitting on top of his desk. Tomorrow was his birthday, and every birthday that he celebrated was one more year that she had been gone. Sometimes he missed her so much it hurt.

"It's been so long...."

Tears welled up in Ryou's eyes, and he didn't have the power to stop them, nor did he care to. Memories of the accident that took his innocent, precious little sister were frequent at this time of the year, and always seemed to come at the worst times. It seemed like every little thing had reminded him of Amane at school today. He had almost burst into tears at lunch today when Tea had done something that had looked so much like his sister. It had been such a small gesture, just the way that she smiled, he saw it every day, but today it seemed to be different. Today, Amane had filled his every thought, so Tea's smile, which looked so much like hers, almost made him lose it. He had to quickly excuse himself to the bathroom, and he was sure that the Yugi-tachi (1) thought that something was seriously wrong. They probably thought that Bakura had had something to do with it. They asked all kinds of questions of concern when he returned, but he reassured them, and they all went back to their own conversations. As usual.

"I wish I had someone to talk to sometimes, sister. Like we used to. I'm so lonely..."

Amane had been a constant companion for Ryou, and vice versa, when they were younger. They had been the best of friends, each other's greatest confidant. Even though Amane was much younger than Ryou, she sometimes held a sense of maturity far beyond her years. Ryou would lean on that whenever he had a problem. Now that she was gone, he missed that, and wanted, or maybe needed, someone like that desperately.

Ryou gave up trying to do homework and decided to just take a shower and go to bed. But sleep didn't come easily that night, as he suspected it wouldn't. He turned on the light beside his bed, and reached for his journal. He hadn't done this in a while, and he decided that today would be the best day to write his little sister a letter.

_Amane, _

_It's been such a long time. Tomorrow is my birthday, I'll be 17. But it seems so lonely without you and mother here. I've thought about you a lot lately. I've thought about what you would look like, how you would act. What kind of things would you be involved in at school? You always did want to play football (2), do you think you would? You know, many people would think this is weird, me writing to you. And I suppose it is, but it comforts me somehow. In a way that nothing else can. You were always able to do that Amane, when you were alive, and you continue to do so even from beyond. I miss you little sister. Well, its getting late and I'm finally getting tired, so I suppose I'll end this for now. I'll talk to you soon though, I promise. I love you sister. _

_Your oniichan(3), Ryou _

Ryou put down his pencil and turned out the light, feeling better than he had all day. Comforted, knowing that his sister would always be there for him. No matter what.

**Wow, that turned out sappier than I thought. Anyway, please review! I really wanted to put up something for Ryou's birthday, so I wrote this kinda quick but I still hope you like it. Even if you don't like it though, I would really appreciate your review. **

**Yugi-tachi: Umm...I really don't have a firm definition, but it basically means Yugi and his group. **

**Football: Remember, Ryou and his sister is from England, so that means she wanted to play soccer. Does Japan call it football too? (If anybody knows, please put it in your review! Thanks!) Oh, and I had no idea that Ryou was not English in the manga. Thanks to Hibiscuit for correcting me on that! (And on the correct spelling of oniichan, as well. ) **

**Oniichan: Oniichan means older brother. Or just brother, or... something like that. **

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
